


Body of the Night

by lildreidel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: From all his memories, Link had noticed that Revali had always had some sort of distaste for him, even on the final day they had seen each other before Ganon’s invasion. But as Link built himself back up and recovered his memories, he had become drawn to Rito village and Vah Medoh. He was curious to know all he could about their champion, embarrassingly more than even his past betrothed Mipha. The Hylian had always hoped deep down that something would show itself to explain his deep connection to such a place so far away from home, something to piece together the fractured memories and emptiness he felt when he came to visit.Perhaps his prayers were answered, praise Hylia.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Body of the Night

“Champion descendant! What a pleasure to see you again.” The Rito Elder hooted at the blonde man in front of him. Link had returned to Rito Village on a whim as he prepared for his final battle with Calamity Ganon in the next upcoming days, trying to see if returning to the champion’s hometowns could stir up new memories to remember. He was desperate to remember anything before he went to the death he had escaped nearly a century ago, a man on borrowed time. 

Link bowed to the elder deeply, something he learned was a sign of respect even among the Rito. The elder smiled then it seemed like a lightbulb flicked on in his head. He positioned himself in his chair again before continuing on with the one-sided conversation.

“There’s some great news I must tell you! We’ve uncovered the champion Revali’s diary earlier this week, Teba found it at the Flight Range under some floorboards and he’s let me know that you’re free to read such an important artifact.” The Elder paused for a moment as he got up from his chair, joints popping as he made his way to a dresser on the other side of the roost. He opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a pile of letters, discolored to yellow from the years they’ve been hidden. They were tied with a piece of string to keep them together, some in envelopes and others messily folded.

“Teba also came across these letters Champion Revali wrote, though they were much more hidden than the diary. He only read one, to which he hastily asked me to give them to you if you ever came back to the village. He mentioned that they were written for your ancestor, the one Revali fought with nearly a century ago.”

Link blinked at the Elder before taking the letters from his hand, feeling the weight of the pile. It was a light load, but Link couldn’t ignore the sheer amount of letters that were tied together.

_ Revali wrote these? All for me?  _ He thought quizzically. Link nodded to the Elder, his way to give regards when his hands were full. As Link walked down the long stairs leading to the Rito inn at the foot of the village, curiosity ate at his stomach and mind. This was truly news to him, that Revali had written him letters  _ especially  _ to the volume that there were. 

From all his memories, Link had noticed that Revali had always had some sort of distaste for him, even on the final day they had seen each other before Ganon’s invasion. But as Link built himself back up and recovered his memories, he had become drawn to Rito village and Vah Medoh. He was curious to know all he could about their champion, embarrassingly more than even his past betrothed Mipha. The Hylian had always hoped deep down that something would show itself to explain his deep connection to such a place so far away from home, something to piece together the fractured memories and emptiness he felt when he came to visit.

Perhaps his prayers were answered, praise Hylia. 

&

Sundown came quickly as Link waited for the time to open up the letters. Rito children flocked to him upon hearing the esteemed hero was in the village and the Hylian was happy enough to show them the master sword and listen to their songs of the chosen Hero, but he wished night would come sooner and sooner. After being treated to a dinner with Teba’s family, something Saki had insisted on to give thanks for taming the Divine Beast, Link made his way back to the inn to recover the letters. Teba had not mentioned anything about them around dinner, only giving a glance in Link’s direction when the time came for him to leave. 

As the moon rose in the sky and as the Rito went to rest, Link climbed the rocks to the ledge Vah Medoh was perched on. He was tempted to cut that in half with the ability Revali had gifted him, but something held him back from doing so. So with a lot of willpower and upper body strength, Link climbed his way up to the Divine Beast. It was a hard climb, with bruised and bloody fingers as the end result, so the Hylian hoped these letters were worth it. Besides, Link could get behind the privacy Vah Medoh’s perch gave him; according to Tulin, the Elder had barred any and all Rito from Medoh’s perch in honor of their late Champion. That proclamation never included Hylians in the fine print.

Link sat down next to the Divine Beast and looked out into the horizon; Medoh’s sights were set on Hyrule Castle farther south, a beam of divine power making its way to the castle. Three other beams joined Medoh in the imminent siege on Calamity Ganon, and for a moment guilt sparked in Link’s chest. Zelda had been waiting a century for Link, tiressly holding back Ganon until the Hero of legend roused from his slumber. But here he was, in a village far from her prison, reading letters from someone long-dead. 

Link wondered if he was being selfish as he untied the string and unfolded the first letter on top of the stack. 

_ Link,  _

_ My pride keeps me from articulating my thoughts to you in person, so I suppose instead I’ll write you letters so I do not have to make a fool of myself.  _

_ You’ve grown to earn my respect since the day we met on the landing, something that not many can do. My mind tells me I should resent you, for you’ve taken my well-earned glory as a hero, but my heart tells me you’re a warrior worthy of my respect.  _

_ Anyways, I’ve made it back safely to Rito Village after our week’s journey to the Spring of Courage. I pray the Princess awakens her powers in the next week when I return, the women here are already preparing for Ganon’s strike on Hyrule and it's starting to scare the children.  _

_ I failed to mention this before I left, but if you need more help with your archery skills, let me know with your reply. We cannot have our hero not knowing his way with a bow.  _

_ Regards, Revali.  _

Link had uncovered a few memories since the time he was in Rito village, but he surely didn’t remember Revali ever sending him letters; hell he didn’t even know he could write so eloquently. He made it sound like he had replied, but the letter was here, unsent and tied together with string with all the others. 

Link picked up another letter and opened it.

  
  


_ Link,  _

_ It seems I’ve made improvements with Revali’s Gale. I once thought you couldn’t improve perfection, but it seems I was wrong. I’ve found a way to make it much more efficient and less time consuming, now not having to depend on the present wind around me to create my updraft. Instead, I’ve found a way to convert even still air to send me into the sky! With this, the Gale will be much greater in arid territory such as in Gerudo Valley. _

_ I’ll be sure to show you my improvements when the time comes, I think you’d find it quite interesting and awe-inspiring. Revali’s Gale is not lightning-conjuring like Urbosa nor healing like Mipha’s talents, but it is my own and I hope you could appreciate my talents and hard work. It truly is a work of art among the Rito.  _

_ The Princess will be arriving in the next week to do repairs on Vah Medoh, but I’ve caught wind that you will not be accompanying her this time, something about taking some time in Zora’s Domain with Mipha. That fact saddened me deeply, almost embarrassingly, when I heard it. I’m not sure why I suddenly miss your company, Link, but I believe that I’ve finally felt as if I can consider you a friend now if not as a rival if that title suits us better. How odd, because nearly two months ago I couldn’t stand you. Times change, right?  _

_ Revali. _

Link blinked before taking a moment for Revali’s words to really seep in. According to the letters, they had somehow become friends--or something that resembled friends. Such a thing couldn’t explain the memories he had of the champion, the side-eyes and passive aggressiveness present in all his fragments speaking louder than any letter he might read. Desperate to finally piece together this enigma, Link continued to read on. 

_ Link,  _

_ Our time apart is about to drive me mad. It seems that you’re always gone when I come to accompany the princess on her travels, always missing or ‘taking time off’ when she comes to visit Rito Village for Vah Medoh. Have I done something, Link? Has my pride finally made you sick of me? I hope that isn’t the case, I’m embarrassed to say that I miss your silent company dearly. _

_ Something itches at the confines of my subconscious, and it’s the true nature of yours and Mipha’s relationship. She adores you, and I hear from Urbosa, what a common gossip she has become, that she will be proposing to you soon. Such news makes me feel something I cannot explain. Maybe it's jealousy that I’ve yet to find a suitable mate while you have. _

_ But I wonder, Link, do you truly love her? Do you love her more than anything, do you feel fulfilled when she touches you with those healing hands? _

_ I apologize for prying, but those emotionless eyes you give dear Mipha betray you. _

The letter ended there suddenly, the ink of the words smudged slightly. Link put down the letter and took a deep breath before continuing to the next one. Revali’s words had stung and begun the onset of a headache, perhaps his memories of the Zora Princess he once loved coming back to him. After a moment of nothing, he concluded it might just be the cold wind in his ears that were causing his head to pound.

This ritual of reading the letters made Link feel like he was protruding on something, like he was seeing something that should’ve never been seen after the author’s demise a hundred years ago. Despite the sometimes harsh words Revali said, Link felt wrong to read these;  _ I’m disrespecting a dead man,  _ he thought as he continued through the stack. Each letter continued its trend of daily life updates from the Rito champion, as well as play by plays of the time they had spent together; apparently at some point Link had joined him on an expedition deep into the Hebra Mountains to turn back a pair of silver lynels that had come too close to Rito hunting grounds. Link smiled a little at the thought of finding some time outside of trailing in Zelda’s shadow even if it all came back around to fighting.

Nonetheless, he kept reading them throughout the night until there was only one left. It looked more worn out than the others, with multiple sentences and words scrawled out as it continued on. 

_ Link,  _

_ I will not be sending this, like the rest of my letters. Something is holding me back and I can’t lay a feather on what it may be that keeps me from telling you, so perhaps I’ll treat these letters like a more secretive version of my personal diary. But nonetheless, I hope maybe we can look back on this and laugh at how foolish I acted. I think of it often, a time after this Calamity is all over and Ganon had faded back into legend, us older and looking through the box where I’ll bury these letters deep. You’d laugh and I won’t help but go along with you, seeing as how all this had come to fruition. It’s a hope I have, as silly as it may be.  _

_ There’s a pit of emptiness in my stomach that always accompanies me, whether we are together or not. It aches and aches and I feel as if it cannot be sated no matter how many perfect arrows I shoot or how long I fly until my wings hurt. No amount of training or praise from my people can help this pit that grows and grows everyday, and truly it makes me feel as hopeless as a fledgling who can’t fly.  _

_ Everytime I try to sleep, you come to mind. Whether it be memories of the day—or weeks—beforehand or my own mind at work, I simply cannot get you out of my head. In the beginning I thought of it as a parasite that wouldn’t go away, haunted by my dreams formed around your blue eyes and that ever rare smile that I now wish to see. Such is a rivalry, for you to always be on my mind. But with our friendship in bloom and as we spent more time together, I continued to suppress my true feelings; it seems I had never learned, only this time I played it off as simply my deep respect for your fighting prowess showing itself subconsciously. Oh how wrong I was then, it has become much more complicated and deeper than I had anticipated. _

_ So I must confess, with bared teeth and pride at my feet, that undeniably I love you. It stings to even write, I couldn’t imagine if it was in person. There's no denying this love I’ve felt since the day I met you but in different forms; resentment became love like winter to spring. I’m so drawn to you, Link, like I miss home when I’m already there. I want you more than anything, I would sit my bow down and proclaim it to the skies until Hylia herself could hear me if it meant you would give me a piece of your time.  _

_ Since the day I picked up the bow and learned to fly, my only goal was to be the greatest warrior the Rito--and the world--have ever seen. Feelings and love were secondary to my goal for as long as I can remember, my mind always urging to push faster to be the best. _

_ But now, it seems I’ve reached my peak no matter how much I want to deny it. I’ve become the true pride of the Rito, the greatest archer who ever lived. My arrows never miss and I’ve overcome the obstacle that my people have faced since ancient times. I’m renowned around Hyrule for my skills, and I’ve truly found my destiny upon becoming a champion of Vah Medoh; the hero who will kill the Calamity would’ve been a much better role, but I suppose Champion will suffice for now until I get my feathers on that Master Sword.  _

_ With my peak reached and nowhere else to go, except repetitive training for my perfect skills, love has seeped back into the forefront of my consciousness like a parasite. It won’t leave me alone, always taking my breath away when I see your smile or making the skin below my feather heat up. I guess by now love has been clawing away and it wants free, so now I will indulge it by pursuing someone I genuinely love. And by that, I mean you.  _

_ If—when—the time comes for my declaration of love and I’m met with rejection. I hope that this doesn’t ruin the friendship we’ve made, grown from childish jealousy and resentment. I quite actually enjoy what we have, and if I cannot have you as a lover I want you as my friend. We fought and trained together against the greatest evil known, that’s simply not a bond you can break so easily. I hope you don’t mind if I still tease you and such, though. (Well actually, I’ll do it regardless of what you think. You can’t tell me what to do, hero.) _

_ The moon is going down and I can already see the light of morning.  _

_ With this letter, I attach a feather; in Rito culture, it's customary to give your love a feather to proclaim your feelings and longing for them. Perhaps when the time comes when we find this letter together, you can take this as a sign of my devotion to you. If not, and this silly love I feel doesn’t bear fruition, I plan to burn these letters after this Calamity comes to an end. Our journey to the Spring of Wisdom will be the decider of my choice when the princess comes back bearing her powers or not.  _

_  
_ _ I hope these sleepless nights of writing will not be in vain, my archery has been suffering because of you. _

_ Yours, Revali. _

Link took a deep breath as the letter reached its end. He looked down to see that a feather had fallen into his lap looking as if it was plucked yesterday. It was black in color, with what looked like blue undertones under the night sky. Link picked it up and turned it in between his fingers, trying to comprehend how it had survived this whole time without any age. Such a piece of Revali--the last piece of Revali he had--made him want to cry. He felt like he finally understood why he was so drawn to Vah Medoh and the Rito Village, like the final piece of the puzzle was put in place.

But, no memories came back to him like they used to; only feelings of emptiness and longing that felt eternal. He waited for something to happen, for him to be thrown back into his memories to relive moments he had with the late Champion. He waited for Revali’s spirit to form as it did when Vah Medoh was freed, to finally get closure with the person who loved him even more than Mipha. 

But nothing would happen, and Link was left alone with the body of the night until the sun rose, never letting the feather or letters out of his grip even as the wind tried to blow them away. 


End file.
